Red Snow
by AidansQueen
Summary: She thought New Years Eve was about new beginnings, it was a chance to start over. She had no idea. Dark!Klaus/Caroline


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of it belongs to those who created 'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Hey everybody! Happy Holidays! So in light of New Year's Eve just around the corner I was inspired to write this one shot. **

**Warning! This one shot contains very adult themes and very dark themes!**

* * *

It had been long sense he'd stood before this house, cold and alone in the dark. He'd turned his back on such trivial things as love when that which he'd given his heart to had driven a dagger into it. His eyes burned with longing though he dared not venture forth. He could see her in her bedroom window, her blond curls bouncing around the face of an angel. Her light was like fire burning in the night, the only source of light in the dark abyss of his life.

He was a monster.

He knew it, and held no qualms about it. He accepted what he was long ago and often times enjoyed it. His nature was that of a monster, and he could not be something he wasn't even for her. He would not change and mold himself to her standards, would not bend and fold into what she believed was the right thing to do.

She was so beautiful standing there in the shimmering light of her bedside lamp. She was staring blankly at a photo in her hands, no doubt of her beloved Tyler Lockwood. His grief had driven him to becoming a hermit, shoving the world out of his life so that he could mourn in peace.

That included Caroline.

It was for this reason that he stood there watching her, knowing what he must do. He had wanted and craved for too long, and now he refused to be denied any longer. Tyler Lockwood knew nothing of suffering but Klaus was an excellent teacher. He had lived a thousand years and he had learned the true meaning of torture. He meant to take everything for his wayward hybrid, destroy everything that he loved and set it ablaze.

He started with Tyler's mother.

Now he would have Caroline.

He wouldn't kill her though, no, he had greater plans for her. He would change her, mold her to him and make her submit. She would be his greatest achievement in this battle, and when she stood by his side while the Lockwood boy fought for his life, the hybrid mongrel would then know that he had lost everything.

After all, a King needed a Queen.

He used his vampire skill to glide into her house undetected, the sweet smell of sunshine and light on the air as he passed through the halls of her dark home. All the lights were out except for her bedside lamp, no doubt because her mother was still at work.

He could hear her walking, humming a soft tune as she folded her clean laundry and put it away. He followed the scent of her beauty, like a moth to the flame as he reached the top step of the staircase and watched her through the half open door of her room. She passed by, once, twice, before she stopped and went very still. Her shoulders had stiffened and her breathing had ceased as if she knew, _she knew_ that he was there. He stepped into the darkness of the bathroom as she crept towards her bedroom door and peered out into the darkened hallway. After a long pause she turned away and went back into her room, preparing for bed.

He waited with baited breath until he knew she was asleep before entering her room. He stood at her bedside a watched her sleep, her golden curls cascading down her pillow around her head. She looked so peaceful in that moment and he hated to ruin such a picture of bliss. One day she would forgive him for this, in a year or a century even but he knew she would forgive him eventually. When she turned onto her back he sat down gently on the edge of her bed beside her and covered her mouth even as her eyes popped open, sleep filled and confused.

When shock and recognition filled them she began to thrash under him even as he straddled her, using his free hand to pin her hands above her head. She was like a bird caught in the grip of a wolf, her frightened tears sliding down her porcelain skin.

"Hush now love," he said gently as watched her, "I've only come to visit."

She lurched her body upward sharply, trying to throw him off of her but it only served to make her situation worse, the bare skin of her stomach that had been revealed when her sleep shirt had rolled up rubbing against the roughness of his jeans. It caused such a terrible friction in such a delicious way, the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her stomach. She shook her head frantically; terror in her eyes at what she realized was the reason for his being there.

"Now be a good girl and don't scream," he told her pointedly as he caught her gaze in his dark one, "least I become tempted to punish others for your mistakes."

When he was satisfied that she would comply he lifted his hand and used his thumb to brush the tears from her cheeks, watching the thoughts racing through her mind as she stared up at him in horror.

"What do you want?" she whispered quietly, fearfully.

"What I've always wanted," he replied easily, a slow smirk curving his lips as he looked down at her with hooded eyes.

"Get off of me!" she snapped indignantly, the fire he had become so endeared to burning in her eyes.

"Now love," Klaus said as he looked down at her, "I'll have none of your spite tonight."

"Fuck you," she spat viciously, anger burning in her eyes.

"That is the point, yes," he smirked down at her.

Her anger only made him want her more, the way the fire burned in her eyes and the way she refused him again and again. It made him crave her like she was the finest blood, the sweetest that had ever passed his lips. Though it made him want her, it also served to enrage him. Tonight he would punish her with her own desires and make her see that they were no different. She would understand who she belonged to tonight.

"I have been patient with you," he began as he bent forward and met her gaze, his breath fanning her face, "but tonight I will do as I please and you will not fight me."

"You're crazy," she whispered, her eyes widening in horror as his own dilated and she was caught in his grasp, her mind bending to his will as he spoke.

"You will not get up or move until I tell you to do so," he told her firmly, watching as the compulsion took control of her mind.

"I will not get up…" she repeated as her face went blank.

"Good girl," he smirked down at her and lifted himself up off of her, moving to pace around her room while she watched him with fearful eyes.

He contemplated his many options as he paced, deciding how he wanted to do this. He could simply take her away from this place; carry her off to some far off land where nobody would ever find her. He could make her love him; make her see the reflection before her, like standing in front of a mirror that she was truly just like him only she didn't realize it yet. She was magnificent with her wide doe eyes, fearful and courageous all at once as she met his gaze with determination. Caroline Forbes was quite possibly the most confusing woman he'd ever met.

"Please…" she whispered brokenly into the darkness, "I know you're angry…I know what we did was wrong…but it's not right what you did…holding them against their will…why not give them their freedom? Didn't you once seek the same freedom from your own Dad?"

Klaus chuckled lightly, though his eyes were hard as he stared at her, "I learned a long time ago it's better to be feared then loved. Letting them have their freedom would be too much of a risk, too many chances for one of them to turn against me."

"Are you so afraid of your own shadow that you'd rather enslave an entire species then let them decide on their own what they want to do with their lives?" Caroline said bitterly, acceptance in her eyes. She knew her fate, so she was going to get every last word in that she could before the end. Maybe when she was dead perhaps her words would have some profound effect upon him. Perhaps he would change his mind and let her friends go.

"It's all about survival love," he smirked at her as he came to sit down next to her on the bed, his hand trailing up her thigh lightly, making her shiver. The sensations he created where emotions she struggled to bury deep, she did not want to feel these things with this man.

"At any cost?" Caroline whispered sadly.

"Any cost," Klaus nodded quietly.

"That's why you'll always be alone," Caroline said with a frown as she met his gaze with her tearful one.

Klaus's smile faltered for a moment, a pained expression crossing his face before he raised the mask once more, "You think were so very different don't you?" he whispered softly into the darkness as his fingertips lightly grazed her arms, sliding up to her shoulder and then across her collarbone. "You have such fight in you Caroline; it's a shame that you waste it on people who don't deserve such magnificence."

"Just kill me already," Caroline said sadly, brokenly.

"Kill you?" he said with raised eyebrows as his fingers dipped down into the valley between her breasts, "you think I mean to kill you?"

Caroline inhaled sharply, his fingers grazing the sides of her breasts with a skill that made her heart skip a beat, "You're angry with what Tyler did…I'd be the most logical attack point."

"You're also very clever," Klaus smiled down at her, his eyes dark as he spoke, "I did consider it…but I have other plans in mind for you."

"Like what?" Caroline whispered, suppressing the shiver that threatened to overtake her body as his fingers grazed her stomach.

Klaus merely smiled down at her, his soft lips distracting her. She had often wondered what those lips would taste like. There were many things that she had often wondered about him, things that she'd never vocalize to anyone and these thoughts lived in the darkest recesses of her mind.

"Such fear in you Caroline," he whispered softly as he bent closer to her face, his lips inches from her as his gaze met hers, "I will take it all away from you darling…you'll see…" he said as held her still, weaving his magic over her mind until she gasped in shock, realizing what he was doing. "Such control…but I wonder where it comes from hmm?"

"Please…" Caroline begged, tears burning in her eyes "please stop."

"No," he told her firmly, his face darkening, "I want you hungry Caroline…I want you to see just what you really are."

"Please stop..." she begged softly, "I'm not a monster…I don't want to be a monster."

Klaus stared down at her thoughtfully, even as his mind willed hers to believe that she was hungry, driving her vampire instincts to the surface. He didn't believe she was a monster and he wanted her to see that, wanted her to understand that what she was in his eyes was magnificent. That she was glorious and would be even greater at his side. He was thrilled to see the darkness creeping in her eyes, the pained look on her face as she struggled to control herself.

"Stop," Caroline chocked out as she pleaded him with her eyes, her fangs extending and her eyes blackening as hunger overtook her. He smirked and bent down, brushing his lips against hers as he marveled in her desperate hunger for blood. Her fangs scrapped against his lower lip as she desperately tried to bite him, and he chuckled as he drew away from her face, blood smeared on her lips.

"Easy now love," he said as he licked his wounded lip. Caroline hissed angrily, the smell of his blood on her lips driving her insane. He leaned down again after a pause and met her gaze, his pupils dilating in the tell-tale sign of compulsion, "you will follow me and do as I instruct."

"I will," Caroline repeated blankly and allowed him to pull her up off of the bed and make her stand.

"I wonder where to start first," he said aloud thoughtfully as he tapped his lips with his index finger, his other hand on his hip as he lifted an eyebrow to gaze at her, "Oh I know."

Hunger burned in every vein, her veins felt like sandpaper scrapping against each other. She knew it was all in her head and yet she couldn't fight it. She wondered quietly how her Dad had learned to fight compulsion and whether or not perhaps she could do the same. Klaus turned and left the room and Caroline could only stand there and wait because he didn't instruct her to move. He came back moments later, a blood bag in hand and glanced at her casually, "B positive?" he said incredulously.

For all his casual demeanor and his soft words Caroline knew there was rage burning just under the surface. This was punishment and it was only the beginning. He might look light hearted at the moment, holding a bag of her favorite blood type in his hand. She hadn't any idea what he intended to do with it until he ripped the top off and tilted the contents back into his mouth, and Caroline couldn't do anything but watch as he drank it, her eyes darkening with hunger as she fixated on the line of blood trickling down his chin and following the path of his throat. He stopped then and met her gaze, the half empty blood bag in his hand as he walked towards her. Blood was smearing his hands where the top had been ripped off of the blood bag and the smell of it was permeating the room, making it hard to breathe.

"Hungry love?" he asked quietly, smirking at the dark look on her face as she stared at his throat. "No, No," he said, pulling his hand away as she reached for the blood bag and smirked at her, using his index finger to wipe the blood from his chin and meeting her gaze he slowly placed his finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

"I hate you," she spat viciously, a frown marring her lips.

"That's good though," he said quietly, "It's a start."

"No," Caroline said as she shook her head, watching him draw closer to her, the smell of blood on his skin and hands making her close her eyes in attempt to push the monster within back under the surface.

"Stop fighting it Caroline…let it happen." He whispered and she gasped, not realizing how close he was to her now. He used his bloodied hand to brush a stray lock of hair back behind her ear and she ached to reach up and grab that bloodied hand, longed to run her tongue over his palm and take in the sweet essence that coated it. She was so hungry the pain was unbearable, and she now knew what Stefan must have felt like when Lexi was trying to get him back onto the wagon by manipulating his mind into thinking that he was starving too.

"What's wrong with indulging in something you crave?" he asked her softly as he met her gaze, letting his bloodied hand slid across her cheek and leave a trail of blood in its wake. Caroline hissed and closed her eyes, her eyes black and her fangs extending.

"Hungry aren't we sweetheart?" he asked her softly as he stepped behind her and set the half empty blood bag on her bedside table. Then he took hold of her wrists and pulled them back behind her back firmly. "Walk," he ordered and Caroline obeyed, allowing him to lead her in the direction he wanted them to go.

In the distance she could hear her Mom coming home and horror overtook her, realizing what he had planned for her. "Please…"she whispered, tears burning in her eyes as they stood at the top of the staircase and listened as her Mom parked the car and walked up to the front door. "Please don't make me hurt her…" she begged softly and he chuckled, his warm breath fanning her cheek as he brushed his lips against it and spoke, "I killed the mayor myself to punish Tyler…but you…I think you're punishment needs to be a tad bit more severe."

"Please don't," Caroline wept, tears running down her cheeks. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop if he told her to kill her Mom, she wouldn't be able to resist the call of her Mom's blood and it tore her apart inside. This was a punishment beyond imagination, and she wasn't sure she could survive such a trauma.

"You never," he whispered softly as he pressed his unshaven cheek up against hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close, painfully pinning her arms behind her back and up against his chest. "Ever…" he whispered softly as they listened to her Mom unlock the door and enter the house quietly, a take-out bag slung over one arm and her keys in the other, "cross me…" he said as he nipped her ear, "and think for even a second," he growled softly in her ear low enough that only Caroline could hear him, "you'll get away with it."

"Please…I'm sorry…" Caroline begged softly, hating herself for being forced to plead with him. He just murdered Carol Lockwood and twelve hybrids; he had no right to make _her_ apologize for anything.

"Walk," he murmured into her ear and urged her onward, forcing her down the steps of the staircase roughly. Caroline's vision blurred with tears as they stopped at the bottom step and stood in the hallway, listening as her mother ate the fast food she'd brought home.

"We are hunters," Klaus whispered in her ear softly, "we do not need such ties in our lives…the humans will wither and die and leave us behind."

"Please don't make me do this…please…" Caroline wept softly.

"I'm doing you a favor, really love," he chuckled lightly in her ear, "I'm saving you from having to watch her die slowly."

"I can't…I can't please…" Caroline begged softly.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to manipulate me. I've never done any wrong to you and yet you continually attack me." He spat viciously in her ear, enjoying the fear he could smell on her skin. He would drive her to the brink and then yank her back; she would be his after that. All he needed to do was make her see what she was, make her see that beyond the ideas of her friends and family, beyond even that stupid hybrid mongrel Tyler Lockwood that she was living a life that was planned out for her, not what she wanted.

He would make her see her darkest desires and then he would give her the world on a silver platter.

"Go on then," he whispered into her ear softly, "go on then love, be what you are...be a vampire and feed…take you're fill…" he said as he released her and urged her towards the kitchen with a warm hand on her lower back, "and no warning her either," Klaus added softly, his eyebrows raised and his jaw set.

"Bastard…" Caroline whispered hatefully.

"So I've been told," Klaus mused aloud, a dark look on his face.

Caroline couldn't stop herself as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen and stopped before the open door; horror in her eyes as she gazed at her Mom's turned back while she washed dishes in the sink. Liz Forbes had no idea her daughter was there, had no idea what was about to happen at all. Her mind was busy with work as she was the dishes, filled with turmoil and sorrow. Carol Lockwood was dead, drowned in the fountain after apparently getting drunk. She must have passed out and drowned Liz Forbes thought sadly as she dried the dishes and put them away.

Caroline stood there for a few moments as the hunger burned in her throat. Then a light came into her eyes as a thought crossed her mind so fast that Klaus nearly hadn't caught it. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and watched the thought turning over in her mind before she darted out the front door and down the front walkway. Klaus followed quickly, knowing exactly where this was all going. He'd set it up this way, wanted to see if Caroline would be smart enough to catch his mistake. She excelled in everything she did he mused as he caught sight of her chasing a late night jogger into the woods. He marveled at the beauty she held, the way her golden hair rushed back behind her in the wind as she ran and the way her black eyes framed by delicate black veins made her look glorious. She growled viciously and he followed the pair into the woods, keeping his distance as he watched her hunt. She was magnificent in the way she tackled him to the ground and ripped into his throat. Klaus stood behind them quietly as her watched blood mar the perfect white snow on the ground.

She lifted her head suddenly and ripped herself away from the man, tears running down her cheeks as horror filled her. "No…" Caroline wept softly, "Oh please…please don't be dead…" she whispered as she shook the man on the ground gently. Blood was singing in her veins and her body was alive with strength. She had never felt so strong before as she got to her feet, blood staining her chin, hands, and all over her clothes.

"Beautiful," Klaus murmured as she turned to face him and she shook her head feverishly, "I'm not a monster…I won't be a monster like you…_I won't_." Caroline said firmly as they both turned there gaze towards the man on the ground who moaned in pain. Caroline dropped to her knees and ripped open her wrist, pressing it against the injured man's mouth. When she was certain he had enough to be healed completely she pulled it away and allowed her wrist to heal. She compelled the man to forget everything that had transpired and watched him run off out of the woods back towards the town. Klaus watched the transaction take place before he finally spoke.

"You liked it," Klaus insisted darkly as he stepped towards her.

"No," Caroline whispered as she looked away from him and down at the red snow at her feet.

"You are so _stubborn_," he chided softly as he stood close behind her, his chest lightly brushing her back.

"I'll never be like you," she whispered sadly even though she didn't really believe that anymore.

"You're already like me love," he whispered softly in her ear as he nipped the earlobe gently.

"I hate you," she spat coldly.

"I know," he replied simply and Caroline turned to glare up at him, tears burning in her eyes. Their faces were inches apart, her eyes widening as he close the gap and caught hold of her chin and ran his lips along it, tasting the blood on her skin.

"Stop it," Caroline whispered, trying to pull away from the tight grip he held on her chin. Her will was beginning to crack as he nipped lightly along her jawline, making her want to tackle him to the ground. There were so many things that she suppressed inside her mind, and he was one of them. She couldn't let herself have him even just once. She'd never want to give him up if she did. There was darkness inside Caroline Forbes even if everyone saw light. Klaus saw that darkness though and was exploiting it to his own advantage.

"Impulsiveness," he whispered against her skin, "rage…and love….hate…" he added as he let his lips trail down her throat and nip lightly at her collarbone, "sex….it's what we are love…we are an impulsive species…we do as we please and we thrive…we cannot suppress our desires…vampires are highly passionate creatures…we can't just be _human_ anymore."

Caroline shivered at his touch and suppressed a cry of protest when he stepped away from her and smirked at her disproval. "You are a vampire Caroline…" Klaus told her pointedly, "don't hide from it…embrace it…enjoy it."

Caroline stared at him as he stared at her, her fists clenched at her sides. He watched the thought turning over in her mind as she debated her actions, weight shifting from side to side as she stood there. He could see the want in her eyes, the desire too. It thrilled him to see it burn there in the depths of her blackened eyes, her fangs peeking out just under her top lip as she stared at him with slightly parted lips. Caroline glared at him and snarled, her decision clearly being made as she flashed towards him, throwing all her body weight into him as she tackled him to the ground roughly.

If anyone was going to have a cold ass tonight it would not be her.

He drove her to do something unspeakable, he made her hurt someone and he scared the crap out of her too. She could have killed her own Mom tonight, it could have been her Mom's blood splattered all over the kitchen. Klaus was going to pay for what he did to her tonight, and she was going to enjoy it. He wanted her to give into her impulsions and she would. His hands grasped her hips painfully, claws digging into her the fabric of her sleep shirt as her core pressed down again his when she straddled him. Anger clouded her vision in red as she tore at his shirt and pressed her warm lips against his throat, tasting the blood that had strained there on his skin. Thankfully vampires did not get cold so the snow had no effect on them at all. Even if it did, she would not be the one freezing her ass off in the snow tonight.

He would not have the upper hand this time.

Klaus wasn't expecting such an onslaught of rage but he wasn't complaining either. Her beautiful body was pressed intimately against his and he couldn't help but roll his hips and earn a soft gasp of pleasure from her parted lips as she nipped at his throat, her fangs scrapping against his skin. He dug his claws into her hips and heard her hiss angrily, driving her nails into his shoulders painfully in response. The wolf in him responded to this, the need to dominate and mark his territory pressing violently against the walls of his control. His eyes darkened and then shined gold in the moonlight, his fangs extending as his hybrid side surfaced. Caroline didn't seem to notice this or even care for that matter as she tore at his skin with her nails and shredded what was left of his shirt.

She then started on his jeans and he tried to catch her hands in his but she fought him off, growling as she caught his wrists and held them down into the icy cold snow and then carefully pinned them with her knees so that she could use her hands to rip at his jeans. Something about the way her hair shimmered in the moonlight and her breasts pressed seductively through the material of her sleep shirt gave him pause in awe of this beautiful creature that writhed on top of him. It wasn't nearly enough though, he wanted her porcelain skin shining in the moonlight and he would have it. It didn't take much to rip the sleep shirt from her body, his claws shredding the material easily as he tossed it aside. Caroline howled in protest and glared down at him, having liked that particular sleep shirt. He made her forget her outrage easily, his hand cupping the back of her neck and pulling her down to him so that his tongue could plunder her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as she freed him from the confines of his jeans and shoved his jeans farther down his hips. Her fingers curled around the length of him and he nearly bit down on her lip in shock.

"Thousand year old…" Caroline groaned as she leaned back and raised herself up so she could pull her underwear off. When she had succeeded she slowly sank down onto him, his hand around his length as he guided himself into her.

"Still," Klaus said softly as Caroline lifted herself up and dropped down sharply, earning a gasp from him, "I look pretty good for my age."

"Shut up," Caroline snarled viciously and roughly bucked her hips again as she bent down to kiss him, her anger still burning under her skin. Klaus grunted at her harsh movements and raised his hips to match the rhythm, making Caroline gasp in pleasure and pain at the sensation. He dug his claws into her hips and took control of the situation, driving into her roughly. Caroline hissed her indignation and glared at him, determined to have control as she let her head fall back and allowed her golden hair to slide down her back, shining in the moonlight as she enjoyed the feel of him filling her, his body gliding in and out of her own.

"I think you forget who the alpha male is here love," he said darkly, his wolf watching her from behind his eyes that glowed gold in the dark. He flipped them over and Caroline gasped at the cold snow sliding up her back as he raised her hips up off of the ground. Caroline instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned as he drove into her, submitting to his dominance because the result had such delicious rewards. He kept up the rhythm until her mouth dropped open and she cried out, her body stiffening under his as she cried out his name and he groaned aloud, tilting his head back and closing his eyes while he filled her with his release, the pleasure of knowing that any other male around her would know instinctively that she was his.

They lay panting there in the snow for a few moments before he let her legs slide down his thighs and to the ground. Caroline sat up quickly, her anger forgotten but not the fact that she still ended up with her ass in the snow.

"Inside," he breathed aloud as he met her gaze and she understood and got to her feet. She had no time to react as Klaus caught her by the waist and flashed them towards her house, the speed in which he moved making her catch her breath in surprise.

She couldn't even move that fast.

They were in her room in a matter of seconds and as they stood there she could hear her Mom's steady breathing. Clearly her Mom had already gone to bed and thought Caroline was asleep too. It was then that Caroline noticed how dirty the two of them were. Klaus had turned away from her and was already peeling off his clothes and Caroline's eyes widened at the sight, her mouth agape.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said softly.

"Shower," he replied easily and walked naked and unashamed towards her bathroom. Caroline tore off the remaining bits of her clothes and followed him, determined to have the last word in this fight for dominance. If he thought for even a second that she was going to let him intimidate her he was in for a serious surprise.

Klaus smirked as she climbed into the hot shower with him and turned her around so he could wash her hair and back, Caroline unused to the feel of someone doing that for her. "I…" Caroline stammered but he only shushed her and continued his work. When the two of them were clean she went out into her room and dug out a fresh pair of underwear and a clean nightshirt. When she turned around Klaus was climbing into her bed naked.

"Uh…" Caroline said with an open mouth as Klaus turned off the lamp light and Caroline climbed into the other side of the bed.

"I'm not going home like this," he murmured against her shoulder as he pulled her close.

"I don't think my pajamas would fit you…" Caroline chuckled lightly.

"You tore up my clothes, it's only fit that you give me a place to sleep now," Klaus told her pointedly, "and I don't think your Mom would take too kindly to finding me naked on her couch downstairs in the morning."

When Caroline sighed and glanced over at the clock, considering just how long it would be before her Mom was even up and out of bed she blinked at the time and then looked back at Klaus, "Happy New Year Klaus…" she said softly.

He frowned and looked down at her and then at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise, "its New Year's Day isn't it?"

"Yes," Caroline said softly with a nod.

"Well then," Klaus chuckled lightly, "Happy New Year's love…and oh what a good year this is going to be."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

Follow me on Tumblr: AidansQueen


End file.
